toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eater Sword
Eater Sword is the name of the most dangerous blades to have ever been created in history, which is under the ownership of Turner Provo, who got it made from the shed scales of a large Death Eater he found in Area 6. It's considered to be one of the few actual living weapons in the world. Appearance In it's latent dormint state, the Eater Sword is shown to be a large double-sided blade with multiple edge spikes that allow it to tear and rip apart anything that it cuts. While in that state, Turner often keeps it wrapped up with special wrappings laced with Relaxseng dust, allowing Turner to keep it under control and use it at any time. To avoid having his own hands shredded, the blade was added with a special handle that can keep it and the blade part separate from one another. When the Eater Sword absorbs any kind of energy or blood into itself, the dormant sentience of the blade starts to reemerge, allowing it to transform itself from an ordinary blade into a ravenous beast. It nearly doubles in size and grows it's spikes out to simulate legs that allow it to crawl and attack. It's also shown to split open a mouth that's filled with razor sharp teeth that can bite through even the hardest beasts. Abilities Calorie Drain - Is a unique ability that the Eater Sword has due to it having originated from the scales of a Death Eater, which allows it to not only drain blood, but energy as well. When someone uses a form of Appetite Energy whether it's through constructs or other manner, the sword is able to absorb the energy through the sharp spikes, draining it for nourishment and growth. In some cases, the calories can even be drained from the very wielder, depending on how the connection between the sword and it's master is. At times when it absorb calories, the user is able to actually absorb the calories from it into their own cells, allowing them to fight for a longer period of time. Transformation - When the Eater Sword starts to absorb calories, it begins to regain it's sentience and begins to grow at an abnormal rate, growing to double it's original size. After it's transformation, the sword will go on a feeding frenzy, attacking anything that shows to have Gourmet Cells in them. It's able to stretch out the spikes on it's body, piercing anything in it's way and draining them of their energy at the same time. The drawback to this skill is that once it changes, the sword becomes very difficult to control, even by the wielder. The only way for it to calm down is to have Relaxseng enter it's system, which causes it to burn through the calories quickly and return to it's normal form. Trivia *The picture is based off of one of the seven legendary swords from Naruto, Samehada. *It's the first living weapon created on this wiki. Category:Object Category:Original Object Category:Sword Category:Item